


Get off your high horse

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, sorry its so short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane





	Get off your high horse

_"I could wait for you in the bathtub"_   the text from Shige reads, _"all naked and ready for you. I can hardly wait so I'm already picturing it, how I would trail my hands down my body while I wait for you, imagining you as you walk in and see me and then join me and get in the tub with me, looking at me with eyes of such deep lust I can hardly control myself but you come at me first, stealing a kiss and whispering dirty things to me, how you want me so much and how you can't stop thinking about me, how you picture us, me underneath you, squirming, moaning your name as you pound into me hard, filling me so good and deep, I can really see it in front of my eyes, can't you? I know you can and I wonder if I'm getting to you, am I not?"_

Tegoshi throws his phone over the table with a noise, the device sliding over the surface and Massu looks up from his papers, his lips formed in a silent questionable O but he's not saying anything. If Tegoshi has a problem, he will consult him and everything else is not his business, Massu is too polite for that. They finish their meeting without further incidents, heading to the radio studio.

Tegoshi isn't called Johnny's number one wild running horse for nothing, there is not a moment in his spare time his thumb isn't on the display and it is not an unusal sight for Massu, god knows how many kyabakura he's texting. Massu just frowns when it becomes too much and he has to remind the blond to do his job properly, which he usually manages surprisingly well, even though he just gets 4 hours sleep lately.

Tegoshi knows very well he has lost but he loves his pride too much to admit to Shige that he has won.

As soon as Tegomass' radio is over, Tegoshi types in a rage.

 

_"youre pretty rude you know that"_

_"Be honest. You enjoyed it."_

_"so what if i did"_

 

Tegoshi walks behind Massu to the exit, making sure he follows the other man's shadow so he won't run into something.

 

_"You can have it. Tonight."_

 

Tegoshi stops abruptly in the hallway, one of the staff members almost bumping into him. He mumbles an apology and pulls a face mask over his mouth as they step outside into fresh air. It has gotten colder and he pulls his scarf tighter around his neck as he sits in the back of the van, Massu prefering the front. He watches the scenery of grey houses passing by as he thinks of a reply that doesn't sound desperate or needy or something so very much like the way he feels right now. He begins to picture the handsome man in the tub with lots of foam, how those hand slides over his own skin, how he slowly begins to pleasure himself thinking about him...

"We're there!" The driver announces and Tegoshi and Massu get off, shoving the door close and saying their respective goodbye's, each heading in their own directions.

 

 _"When and where?"_ Tegoshi finally replies, but Shige won't have any of this.

_"Do you want it?"_

 

Tegoshi rolls his eyes. That man can be so nagging.

 

_"i already said when and where, didn i?"_

_"Get off your high horse and say that you want me, for once."_

 

Something pools in Tegoshi's stomach and he bites his bottom lip. It had begun to drizzle and the shrill lights of the advertisements paint an artsy color on the pedestrian.

 

_"ok ok.. Kato shigeaki, I want you . better tonight than tomorrow. much love tegoshi yuya"_

_"No need to get sarcastic"_

_"I'm serious. I want you, ok? I want you. come on shige, dont make it so hard for me"_

_"Very well then. I'll be waiting at my place. Don't be late or the water gets cold"_

_"you can bet on that"_

 

Tegoshi shoves his phone into his pocket, rubbing his hands together and blowing warm air into them. He opens his umbrella as he drowns in the crowd of the busy city, rushing in the beginning rain towards the place where Shige is waiting for him.

 

 

 


End file.
